Baby, You're Invincible
by SemperSursum
Summary: Cos you're not hot, Macy. You're beautiful. You're not cool. You're amazing. Heck. You're invincible. Nick POV. My first multi-chap fic. I suck at summaries. Yadda yadda yadda. Reviews are very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first multi-fic so expect chapters to be short. XD

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I do not own Jonas.

* * *

**Baby, You're Invincible.**

**Chapter 1**

The world has gone mad. Yesterday was the most terrible Tuesday of my life. Worst part of it all? Amy poured her slushie all over me inside the elevator. I understand why she did that, I really do. I probably seem like a jerk to her now. You see, she asked me out the day before and I said no because I had plans already.

For the sake of the band, I had to make her ask me out again and I had to say no for the second time. She probably didn't get my explanation.

It also turned out that the 'great song' I forgot was just a silly jingle. But hey, we got a song out of my anger and Jonas is back on track.

And finally, everything's looking up. I apologized to Amy and she said I could ask her out next time which is good 'cos I totally have this little crush on her. My brothers also got humiliated. That was epic.

Come lunch time, I'm back to being the serious and cool one out of my brothers. Joe, Kevin and Stella were already sitting at our table. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Joe, I told you to eat properly. That shirt took me 3 days to finish and it's hand-sewn!"

"Calm down, Stells. Today's lunch is Sloppy Joe's. We all know it's meant to be eaten sloppily."

"I totally agree with you, Joe. Sloppy Joe's should be eaten sloppily, otherwise it's gonna be called Good Mannered Joe's or Gentleman Joe. And trust me, it's gonna taste awful if that happens."

Apparently, they're all at it again. Just add a brunette and we're all set.

"Um, hey, guys! Uh, watch out!" she said as she accidentally dropped a baseball bat which almost hit me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nick. I was in a hurry and, and…"

"It's okay, Macy. I'm used to it," came my reply. I tried to force a smile out but I guess it came out badly seeing that she was getting more worried.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't be playing today. You've just been sick. It's bad for you. Come sit here." That was Stella. Oh, so she was sick... no wonder there were no flying equipments just to complete it all yesterday.

"Stells, I'm fine. Look, I really have to go. See ya'!" she said as she hurried off down the hall.

"That was weird," Stella said shortly after Macy left. "Normally, she wouldn't overwork herself after being sick."

Well, we being ourselves just ignored what she said.

* * *

That afternoon, I went to the library to pick up a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream for my book report. When I went to the Literature section, I heard sobbing. Probably from the lane next to me. I was about to leave when I heard Stella's voice. I know I was eavesdropping but I couldn't move my body. It's like its telling me to stay put and make sense of what was happening.

"I'm sure it's gonna be okay, Mace. That's what most married couples do. They fight but they'll sort it out later. You'll see."

"But Stells, I can't take it anymore. They fight whenever I'm home and whenever I'm not. I'm so sick of it all. And then there's school. I'm just thankful for all the sports clubs I joined. " Sob.

"Mace, look at me. MACY, look at me. Be strong, okay? For your family. You have me."

More sobs. And by now, I can tell they're hugging so I took that as my cue to leave as quietly as I can. Thank heavens, they didn't notice me. But what's going on with Macy? A fight between her old folks? I'm pretty sure they can sort it out. I know Macy, well, not really 'know' know but from what I've observed she's a bubbly and fun-loving girl. She must've gotten that from her parents so she'll definitely be fine.

* * *

For more details on my fics. Visit my profile. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I already wrote until Chapter 10, might as well post this. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas.

I'd want to imagine I do though. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I guess everything turned out fine with Macy since she seems like her old self now and she finally sees us as her close guy friends and not "Of Jonas". I'm still keeping my distance from her though. After all, she owns our fan site. And we all know that I like to private. She has a boyfriend too. I think the name was Randolf. We're finally living a normal life. What I really mean is everything is as normal as it can get for me and my brothers. Joe likes Stella, Stella likes Joe. They just wouldn't admit it. All is well. Until one rainy Wednesday afternoon, I saw Macy do rounds on the field.

She was amazing. Who knew someone her size could have all that stamina? I don't know why but I just kept staring at her. When she was done she sat on one of the benches and most probably out of curiosity, I walked up to her.

"Hey, Mace."

"Hi, Nick." _Smile._

"You're soaking wet."

"Yeah, I know. And you're freaking dry. How could you be so dry in a lovely day like this?" _Smile._

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just not the type who likes to get sick."

"Ok, silly me. I'm sorry. So, how's it going with Amy?" _Wavering smile._

"We broke up yesterday." I answered while looking at my shoe laces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said. I looked up and saw her eyes. They were the most comforting ones I've ever seen.

"Nah, it's fine. So why are you doing rounds in the rain? Is it some kind of ritual before a game?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, it's not. I just remembered that when I was a kid, I used to dance in the rain whenever I can. It made me happy. I just wanted to see if it still could..." She answered with an almost pained expression on her face. I was about to ask her why she looks so sad when she abruptly got up.

"Uh, so I gotta go. Bye, Nick!" _Smile._

Wow, is she having mood swings? One moment, she looked so sad and suddenly, she flashes her all-teeth smile.

"Yeah, bye, Mace."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ugh. I gotta start trying to make my chapters long. -_- Anyway, thanks for the reviews and alerts! Thanks for reading my fic. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas. Sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night, I couldn't sleep. There was something about Macy that afternoon that kept on bothering me_. We're friends_, it's normal for me to care about her. Something was troubling her and I'm going to ask her what tomorrow. Yeah, I'll do that. A couple more toss and turns, I fell asleep.

Morning came. The three of us walked up to Stella.

"My, you three look great."

"Duh. Stella Malone designed this." Joe said while obviously trying to please Stella.

"See you later, guys. I just remembered it's frog dissection day and I gotta stop them. Wait for me, beloved froggies!" There goes Kevin.

"Uh, so where's Macy, Stell?"

For a moment, Stella's happy face somehow turned dark but then returned to the happy one in a matter of seconds.

"Oh.. Macy. Um, she's at home. She got sick. Her mom told me." Something tells me Stella's lying. Either it's the short sentences or the smile she's trying so hard to keep on her face.

"Okay. Well, thank you. You see, she seemed kind of down yesterday. I saw her by the benches. Do you know why?" They're bestfriends. I'm sure she knows.

"Ah.. Randolf and Macy fought yesterday. But it was just a little one. I guess she was just stressed."

Brrriiiiiiing! Briiiiinnngg!

"Oops, there goes the bell. Gotta run. Bye, you two!"

Well, then off to Spanish class. _Note to self_, visit Macy later.

* * *

Ding dong. Ding dong.

Mrs. Misa came out. She looks kinda dazed and worried.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Misa. Is Macy home? I'm here to give her a copy of today's homework."

"Oh, thank you. I'm just gonna give it to her later. She's resting." _Smile._

I guess she really got her personality from her folks. Almost the same smile.

Seeing that I probably won't be allowed to come in, I left. On my way home, I passed by the old park. It was a favorite place of mine. I used to play there with my brothers before we became famous.

I roamed around a bit taking in the beauty of the place. Sweet nostalgia. Still the same but also kind of different. And unexpectedly, I saw a familiar brunette sitting under a tree. It looked so perfect. A photograph won't do it justice.

"Hi there, Mace."

"Nick." _Smile._

"Heard you were sick but what are you doing here? I just came by your house a few minutes ago." I asked. Clearly, she was fine. There were dark circles under her eyes but she didn't look like she has the cold.

"Oh... I was... Uh, you see—"

"Okay, okay. Stop, Mace. You didn't want to go to school today. That's fine. But really, what's up?"

"Nothing." She looked at something so far away.

"I know it's not 'nothing', Macy. You can tell me. We're friends, right? I can listen." I didn't want to pry but I seriously think it would help her if she gets it out of her system just like me with song writing.

"No, it's absolutely nothing, Nick." Is it just me or is she getting thinner? She looked too fragile. I wanted to hug her but that contradicts my notions of her being super strong. She's Macy for Pete's sake!

"_Tell me." _I stared at her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys are amazing. Thanks for the awesome reviews! They make me want to write more so I'll probably update sooner if I get more. *Hint* ;) But seriously, it's nice to know people are really liking my fic. And in a span of 2 days, I've published 4 chapters. Wew. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas. And never will.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Nick, I don't know what to tell you. Really. Yes, I'm having troubles... at home and with Randolf but I'm sure it'll pass." _Smile._ "After all, I'm Macy Misa, the girl who..." Her voice falters. The invincible Macy cried and I held her.

Here I was, wishing I could catch every tear she sheds. I held her tightly, letting her know I'm here for her.

"You're Macy Misa, the girl who can get through it all." I said, finishing her sentence.

And somehow I could sense her smiling. Right there and then, I wished for time to stop. But I have to let her go.

"Uh, it's getting dark, Nick. We should get going." Macy said while wiping her tears.

"Yeah, we should." We parted ways. I turned around to see her retreating figure. Head held up high, looking as strong as ever. Yeah, _she's invincible._

* * *

The next day, Macy's back in school. And it's routine for us to walk up to her and Stella.

"Hi, Mace. Feeling better?" I asked. Knowing that she wouldn't want anyone else to know what happened yesterday, I tried to make it seem like I was just asking about her being sick.

"Yeah." _Smile._

I guess after that incident, I began to see Macy in a whole new different light. I always saw her as the hyper Jonas super fan. Me, being the serious one liked to be private so I wasn't as close to Macy like my older brothers.

"Guys, we're going to your house tomorrow. I have to brainstorm on clothes you three have to pack for the coming tour." Stella said, beaming.

"And since I don't have football practice tomorrow, I'm gonna help Stella." That was Macy, beaming as equally as Stella. Whoa.

I really don't get girls. _I really don't get them._

I guess the morning went by okay. Come lunch time, I was approaching my locker to leave my Biology books. Macy was there. She was with Randolf and it looks like they were having a fight. I pretended to wait for a professor by the door closest to them. I'm officially becoming an eavesdropper. They seemed like they didn't notice me though.

"Oh, really. Macy, everyone knows you've been obsessed with those guys and now, you're hanging around them. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"But Randolf, you know I can't stay away from them. They're my friends."

"Well, then I guess you have to choose. Me or your friends?"

Uh-oh. This is _not_ good.

"Randolf, don't do this. Don't make me choose."

"You have to. Me or them?"

Not good, not good.

"Okay. It all comes down to this doesn't it? Randolf, I've enjoyed my time with you but I love my friends. They've always been there for me. I'm choosing them."

She really is amazing.

I saw Randolf walk away. Macy looked dazed then walked away, probably to find Stella. I approached my locker and stuffed my books in. _Sigh._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I loved the reviews so much on the last chapter. It was 's review that made me want to publish this. This chapter's not much but I'd like to hear from you readers. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I probably won't be able to go online tomorrow so here's the fifth chapter. You guys are really awesome that I really do want to finish this multi-chap fic. I'm on the 13th chap right now but I'm running out of ideas on how to finish this fic from only Nick's POV and chapters 8-12 are quite confusing since I'm having trouble with differentiating like and love. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas. (This is getting depressing. Sigh.)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's Saturday and the girls are coming over. My brothers heard about the break up from Stella. She practically made us stuff our fridge with ice cream and chocolates. Comfort food. I read girls eat a lot of ice cream and chocolates after a break up from a magazine.

By 9 in the morning, the girls came in. I was surprised that Macy seemed normal. It was like the break up never happened. We did eat the ice cream and chocolates during the afternoon though which made Stella upset seeing that Joe messed up his pants for the second time that day. The first time was when Joe accidentally pushed some eggs off the counter and he tried to catch it but he was too slow. Some of the egg yolks messed up the lower parts of his pants.

Macy seemed so happy all through out the day. She recorded everything for her Jonas website. And by 5 in the afternoon, Stella and her left. I sat down on the couch and saw Macy's phone. Being the gentleman that I am, I ran out of the fire house to give it to her.

"Macy! You left your phone!" I yelled from afar. I guess she heard me since she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, thanks, Nick." _Smile._

"Since I'm already outside, want me to walk you home?" I offered. It'd be nice talking to her alone. I didn't get the chance since she was either packing with Stella or joking with Kevin and Joe.

"Uh, sure." _Smile._

So, we were quietly walking when suddenly, I blurted out what was on my mind the whole day. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nick... at least, I think I am. Don't worry about it, okay? Randolf's just a guy. I'll get over him. It's not like I won't be able to find someone who's way better than him."

"But aren't girls supposed to cry after a break up? I'm not saying you're not a girl it's just that... whenever a girl dumps me, I have this sudden urge to let it all out. I guess for me it's through songs. And from experience, I realized it's bad to keep all the hurt to yourself."

"I know, Nick. But thanks, anyway. I needed to hear that." She smiled. Somehow, it was different from all her other smiles. I hate to admit it, but it was a smile worth dying for.

"No problem, we're friends. That's what friends are for." I smiled back.

"Okay. Oh. My. God. Did Nick Lucas just smile at me?" _Like, huh?_

"I thought you were—"

"Relax, Nick. I was kidding. But seriously, you smiled. It's... _nice._ Okay, well, since you want me to let it all out, I think I'm going to play softball for a while. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I smiled again. Whoa, that was a record. I smiled twice in just 5 minutes.

_She sure is something._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Another short chapter, I know. :)_ Reviews are much appreciated.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, I was kinda down when I wrote this but it still ended kinda sweet though... I think. Anyway, I'm kinda out of ideas now so I wrote the ending already. Chapter 15! Wew. The ending's kind of cliche but maybe I'll change it during Christmas break(when I can think straight without worrying about grades). Yay! I've already spoiled how many chapters this fic will be so maybe I'll stop talking here. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas. I want them as a birthday/Christmas gift though. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Who knew I'd be here, playing softball with Macy and alone, the day before the tour? I definitely didn't see it coming.

"Are you sure, you're fine being here? I might get kinda angsty. I might accidentally hit you or something and it's the day before you leave for Los Angeles." She asked with pure concern in her eyes. _Since when have I been reading her eyes?_ This is weird.

"Trust me, it's okay. I'd rather be here than listen to my dad talk about how excited he is for the tour."

"Okay, then. Here it goes." She tried to smile through her lashes.

I looked at her. She looked so amazing holding a bat, ready to swing and full of determination.

"This is for all the times I was a coward." Swing. She looked at me. "Your turn, Nick."

"Uh, okay. This one's for me falling too hard too fast." Swing. "That felt good, Mace but you should take it from here. I'll just watch."

"Okay. That was a good one, by the way. Um, this one's for being weak." Swing.

Her eyes became watery all of a sudden but still full of determination.

"This one's for being not good enough." Swing.

This time, I started to walk to her. I think she had enough. I looked at her face. She's crying.

"This one's for…" Sob.

I took the bat from her and hugged her. "Mace, that's enough. And, wow. You really could get all angsty when you want to, don't you?" I said, jokingly.

She laughed between her tears. I stroked her hair and let go of her once the sobs stopped.

"If you're being troubled by all those thoughts, I have something to say to you and listen carefully." Take one deep breathe, Lucas. I looked at her, trying to read her expression. She looked like she was going to crumble. I bet she felt like it too.

"You're not weak; you're probably the strongest girl I know. You may not be good enough for others but you're much more than that to us. And I'm pretty sure Randolf's regretting he let go of a girl like you." I smiled at her again.

She looked at me. "I'm glad I have you guys. But you're all leaving this summer. Stella's off for internship and you three on tour. I guess the thought of being alone just added up to my misery."

"We'll all gonna be in touch, okay?" I said, trying to comfort her.

I walked her home. We were so quiet on the way but it felt nice. I felt so comfortable walking with her that I didn't notice we were already on their front porch.

"Thanks, Nick." And she hugged me. I hugged her back. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Sweet and gentle but at the same time intoxicating. I reveled at her warmth that I almost didn't want to let go but she sighed then let her hands fall back to her sides. I took that as a sign to let go too.

"Bye, Nick. And remember to take pictures of you guys for me." She finally said when she noticed I went quiet after the hug.

"Bye, Mace. Hope you have a good sleep tonight." I smile at her. I heard her giggle as she opened the door.

I walked back to the firehouse where I was interrogated by my brothers as to why I was missing in action for almost 3 hours but I didn't tell them what happened of course. And with a smiled pasted to my face, I flew off to Los Angeles.

_What a memory to take with me._

_

* * *

_A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? And what do you expect to happen next especially now that the boys went to L.A.? Lemme know. ;)_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! First of all, thank you for the awesome reviews! This is also another short chapter but I hope you like it. Yeah, Jonas went to L.A. but I didn't write about their experiences there or how they communicated with one another. So Chapter 7 is the start of another school year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Finally, home sweet home. The tour's finally over and we're back in New Jersey. It's gonna be a great school year. We'll finally get to see Stella and Macy again. We missed them since we never really got to call or e-mail them after the first few days of tour since we were so busy.

It's Monday and just like last year, we walked up to the girls. I have to admit, they both looked great. There's just something a little bit off with Macy though.

"Morning, guys!"

"Morning, Macy. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good, I guess. Wow, I missed you all."

"We missed you too, Mace. This calls for a group hug." Kevin said and pulled us all in a big bear hug.

"You look great, Stell."

"Aw, thanks, Joe."

Briiiiing! Briiiing!

"Uh, we all better get going." And we all dashed off to our classes. Same old, same old.

It was lunchtime and we were on our usual spot.

"Hey, guys. God missed this table." I said. I know I sounded a bit stupid but I don't care.

"Yes, we all did, Nick." Macy said followed by a hearty giggle.

"Anyway, anything major happened while we were gone?" Kevin asked her since she was the only left in Jersey from our little circle of friends.

"Except for me and Randolf making up, no, nothing." She answered his question as she tried to fork the peas on her plate.

"But Mace, what about what happened the last time? Remember?" Stella finally breaking up her banted with Joe once she heard what Macy said.

"Well, we got to spend a lot of time together and I guess he did have a point that time. I tried putting myself in his shoes and he did have a right to burst out at me like that." She reasoned.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going." I said and walked away from the table.

_Was it just me or did it suddenly felt stuffy over there?_

_

* * *

_

I saw her walking out of her advance geometry class just as I was walking out of my own geometry class. She looked so relief just as I am. I mean, who wouldn't be? Anyway, I smiled at her weakly when I saw she was staring at my direction. She smiled back and waved like she has been waiting for me the whole afternoon. I was about to walk up to her when she started running towards me.

Like, _what the hell?_

I was ready for the impact of her crashing on me since she's so strong and all but it never came. Instead she zoomed past me. I looked back and I saw her hugging Randolf. She looked so happy, like everything in her world was perfect. I looked away and I could feel myself turn hot. How stupid of me to expect something like a hug from her.

_And who said I wasn't the assuming type again?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: How'd you like it? Gah. I really need more cheesy songs to listen to while writing fanfics. D:

Anyway, I've put up a poll on my profile. If you've been reading my previous A/N's, you've noticed that I really don't like the fact that I can't write a chapter longer than 700 or 800 words so I plan to write a song fic (a long one). And I need you guys to pick out the song for me, but if you have other suggestions, feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! Especially the ones who have read my first fanfic here and is up to now still reading Baby, You're Invincible. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is one of those chapters which are kind of insignificantly significant. Like, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't put this up. Anyway, I promised myself I would publish this on Sunday but I have a lot of plans this weekend. We're celebrating a friend's birthday and I'm sleeping over at her house. Yay! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. I do not own Jonas.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It has been two weeks. The days went by like a blur and somehow I lost my sense of time. And direction, too. I don't know why but the memory of Macy happily hugging Randolf kept popping up on my mind whenever I was alone that I've been walking straight to lampposts and walls these past few days. It was like my sub-consciousness was telling me that I was jealous because I didn't get a 'sweet' hug like that from Macy ever since we came back from the tour. But that's just ridiculous. I like Macy as a friend and nothing more… I think.

It was Friday. I was so caught up in writing a new song in the atrium that I haven't noticed it was already 6:30 in the afternoon. The hallway was deserted and I remembered I left my jacket by the benches.

I walked towards the field but stopped at a shed when it started raining. There was someone standing there and getting drenched. I tried focusing my eyes and realized it was Macy. It felt so nostalgic. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed. I walked a little bit closer then I saw tear stains on her face. She was crying. I just stood there, looking at her small figure. It rain started to lighten a few moments later but I didn't make a move.

I finally understood why she was there last time. I finally understood the words she said that afternoon. I finally understood why she liked the rain.

She liked the rain because just like her smiles, the rain covers up her misery. _Her tears._

I wanted to ran up to her and stop her tears from falling but that was not my job. That's Randolf's. But _we're friends_ and friends help each other, right?

And with that excuse in mind, I went to where she was. Upon seeing me, Macy crumbled to the ground. I didn't know what else to do I just embraced her. She hugged me back so tightly that it felt as if she was going to die if she'd let go. Well, this wasn't the kind of hug I had in mind. I don't know if this was a good kind of hug or a bad one. It wasn't like the one she and Randolf shared that afternoon. It was so full of emotions; all mixed up and unrecognizable but I was able to recognize one. It was hurt.

_And if I had to describe this moment right now, the perfect word would be 'bittersweet'._

_

* * *

_

Unfortunately, nothing changed between me and Macy. The only upside I noticed was that I haven't seen her with Randolf lately. I still don't know why she was crying that afternoon and I just couldn't bring up something like that over lunch where Stella and my brothers could hear. I haven't got the chance to talk to her alone since she's always at practice. She seems almost inhuman with all the sports she's joined Friday afternoon she looked so lonely even after we parted ways that I thought she'd be gloomy the next week but she never ceases to surprise me. She practically waltzed right in like that incident never happened.

Ever since Tuesday morning, I've made it a point to glance at her every chance I get just to see if she still felt down but there was not trace of sadness on her face at all. And that just made me more curious. Did I just imagine all of that? No, that can't be. I can still feel how her brown locks felt in my hands.

I'm certain that that wasn't just my imagination on overdrive. _The lingering smell of strawberries and vanilla on my uniform is evidence enough._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Give me a review please? :) Anyway, poll is still open so please do vote. Thanks a lot!_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Gah. I feel like an odd ball of mush and mud. I'm all mixed up. School does that to you. :( Anyway, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

It was after gym class that Thursday when I finally got the chance to talk to her alone. I guess she decided to stay at the benches after her football practice. I decided to walk up to her. She patted the empty spot on her right indicating she wanted me to sit down. She never even lifted her eyes off the horizon. She looked so pretty with the final rays of sunshine bouncing off her hair that it took me a few more seconds to process my thoughts and finally sat down.

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes until she spoke. "Thanks a lot, Nick."

"No problem, Mace. Glad to help." I tried to smile but remembering what happened it seemed kind of inappropriate. I sighed which she must've heard because she suddenly turned her gaze to look at me.

"Staring at me again, Lucas? That's been happening a lot these last few days." She said in a chummy voice then giggled.

"Damn, you caught me. I knew I should've just been contented with your picture on my locker." I told her in the most convincing way I could without laughing.

"Haha. Real funny, Nick. But seriously, I can tell you wanted to talk to me." She shot back matter-of-factly.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked her trying to call her bluff. We both laughed but hers was cut off short.

"I was being serious, Nick. I reckon it's about last Friday?" She said, her voice fading almost to a whisper.

"Uh, yeah. I-I mean y-you normally don't cry like that, right?" I stuttered. I've figured out why she was there a lot but I couldn't tell her that.

"N-no. No, I don't." She squeaked. "Do you wanna know why I was crying that day?" She asked. It was so straight forward that it caught me off guard. I was expecting her to threaten me to keep quiet about what happened but I was wrong about her once again.

"If you don't want to tell me, its okay, Mace."

"No, Nick. You've been such a good friend that you deserve to at least know why." She paused. "But I can't tell you that here. I might cry and that won't do well for my reputation as a football captain." She smiled crookedly. I was about to tell her that she doesn't need to tell me although I admit that I am curious but she spoke before me.

"Meet you later at the Thrift Store, Nick." She stood up then left. I just stayed where I was letting what she told me sink in.

* * *

"Reason why I was crying was because I broke up with Randolf, Nick." She said with sullied eyes when I came in their thrift store.

"When we got together that summer, it didn't feel right. We both knew it was coming but it affected me still."

"Sorry." was all I could mutter.

"Thanks again for being a friend, Nick."

She was about to go up to her apartment when I asked her, "Do you wanna go get some ice cream, Mace?" I remembered her eating ice cream when she was upset over not losing a bet last school year.

"I'd love to." She immediately pulled me out of the thrift store and when I looked at her face, it was like a child's on the first day of vacation. It was genuine and priceless.

We ordered our ice cream. Strawberry for her and Rocky Road for me. We talked like we were in our own world.

"I can't believe you're a Yankees fan!" I just laughed at her when she gasped the moment I told her I'm a big Yankees fan.

"Don't you think they're overrated, Nick?" She shot at me.

"No, Macy. And even I couldn't believe you're a Red Sox fan. You're from New Jersey!" I shot back at her.

"I'm originally from Boston, you know."

"That explains a lot, I guess." We both laughed. It was all so perfect. When we both finally stopped laughing, she looked at me like some star struck fan. I didn't find it annoying though.

"Nick." I held her gaze.

"Sometimes, I just wish you were my boyfriend instead." And with that we both smiled.

_Was it just me or did my heart just stop?_

Maybe she was just joking but her words sounded like music to my ears.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. What she said kept on playing in my mind over and over again. I got out of bed to get milk from the kitchen to help me sleep but I guess it doesn't work on me anymore. When I got back to our room, the lights were on and I could see Joe and Kevin sitting on my bed.

"What's the problem, Nick?" Joe asked in tone like this happened all the time.

"I believe the correct way to phrase it is 'Who's the girl?', my brah-ther." Kevin said in his Jedi voice, still as goofy as ever even after waking up in the middle of the night.

I scoffed. "What are you two talking about? What girl? There's no girl." I think I said that all too fast which gives me away, making my two older brothers smirk.

Joe stood up and ruffled my curly hair. "Nick, we've been around you ever since you were born. We know you well enough to tell that you can't sleep because of a girl." I'd totally find what Joe said endearing if he was wrong but he was totally right so I gave in.

"Yeah, it's about a girl but it's complicated." I told them.

"_Aww. Nicky got bitten by the love bug again."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I love cheese. Gimme pick up lines for Nick and Macy? I'm rewriting chapters 10-15 this vacation._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is one of the chapters in this multi-chap fic that I really enjoyed writing although it is short. I like imagining situations where the brothers talk so openly to each other. I might write a fic about that. Arg. Too much ideas but most won't probably come through. I hate it when that happens so me. I have so many ideas in my head that when I think of something else I tend to forget the first ones. Anyway, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jonas. AASDSHAGDFDGAS~

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_Aww. Nicky got bitten by the love bug again."_

Stupid Joe.

"Well, tell us all about it, brother. We're all ears and besides, if you can't sleep and wouldn't let us sleep, we might as well do something fun." Kevin suggested which made me grimace.

"I don't know…"

"Who is she? Do we know her? What did you like about her?" Joe bombarded me with questions before I even got to finish my sentence.

"Slow down, Joe. Yes, you do know her. Knowing you two, I'd rather not tell you who she is. And I don't know what I feel about her anymore. It's all just so complicated and confusing."

"Come on, Nick. We have all night to talk." Kevin pressed me on.

"I don't know where to start, Kevin. Um, this girl has been having problems lately. I saw her cry a lot of times now and the last time she did, I couldn't help but embrace her. I knew I was in no position to do that since she just broke up with her boyfriend and I am a guy, but she seemed so weak that I just wanted to protect her from everything. She seems like a strong girl but she's really fragile. And just this afternoon, I don't know if what I feel for her is just friendship or something else."

"Okaaaaay..." Joe said, grabbing a bag of chips by his night stand. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What? I'm hungry." Sigh_. Brothers._

"Anyway, was what I did wrong?" I asked them.

Kevin's face turned serious. "That wasn't wrong, Nick. You gave her support when she needed it the most. That wasn't wrong at all." Kevin said as he patted my back.

"But I feel kind of guilty." They both raised their eyebrows at what I said. Joe sighed.

"Nick, you won't be guilty if you have nothing to be guilty about."

"In short, you do like this girl more than a friend." Kevin finished for Joe.

I scoffed. "She broke up with her boyfriend. Didn't I tell you that earlier?"

"And that is exactly why you're guilty."

"I don't get you, Joe."

"God, you're quite slow today, aren't cha?" I just sighed.

"Then, please enlighten me, oh, Joe the great."

"The fact that she's probably still not over her ex-boyfriend and the way you feel for her made you guilty, Nick. To make it much simple, why don't you tell us more about things at your end?"

I don't see where this is going but what the heck.

"When she told me they were going out, it felt as if I was being suffocated but maybe that was just the weather. And every time I see them together, I find myself thinking that he doesn't deserve to be with her at all. Heck, I even imagine myself the one hugging her instead of him. Sometimes, I notice small things about her which I find very interesting in a way, like how she can be compared to a summer in a tropical country."

"Wait. How is she like a summer in tropical country?" Joe asked. Leave it to Joe to ruin moments like this.

"Well, sometimes she's just so intense like the scorching heat but she also has a gloomy side to her like the storms that come to tropical countries even in the middle summer."

"Oh, that is interesting. Come on, Nick. Go on."

"And it's just so comfortable around her like nothing could go wrong with the world." I finished off making the last words barely audible.

"Did you just hear all of the things you said? That alone should make you guilty. No, this is not just like, Nick. This is way too deep for like. And don't forget that you usually go fast with your crushes."

"It's love." Kevin said in a dreamy voice. _Love? Oh, brother._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I know Kevin's kind of different here but I've always imagined Kevin to be goofy but serious when it comes to his brothers. After all, he's the eldest. Anyway, I'd love to get reviews about this chapter. 

_I will post the coming chapters next year. I'm so not happy with the ending. I've rewritten it and I still feel that need to change it. I'm a really indecisive person. More info on my profile. Thanks to all of you who kept on reading this fic. I promise to finish it. :)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jonas.

* * *

**Baby, You're Invincible: Chapter 11  
**

"You two can't be serious about_ last night_." I said over breakfast.

"But we are, little brother. You are in love." Kevin countered back while Joe just continued eyeing his phone. I'm pretty sure he's waiting for a text message from Stella.

"That can't be. Maybe we were all just so groggy last night that our minds processed everything that I said incorrectly." I tried defending myself.

"I can't be in love with Macy. We're just really good friends."

"Uh, Nick, who said anything about Macy?" Joe asked with a mischievous grin spreading on his face. Uh-oh.

"U-um, I-I…" I stuttered making Joe grin more if that was possible.

"We'll continue this some other time, Nick." Joe sighed. I figured Stella's giving him the silent treatment because he seemed like he was just too eager to go to school today.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Nick, Kevin… Joe." Yeah, she definitely was giving Joe the silent treatment.

"Stella." Joe greeted curtly which made Kevin snicker.

"Macy's on the tennis field early today." Stella said which made my brothers look at her quizzically. I think she must've noticed my eyes searching the hallways for Macy.

The other two just shrugged off what she said.

The day progressed on and I was just too busy that I had to skip lunch to study for World History. I finally got to see Macy when she approached me in the inside garden after classes. I was staying behind because I wanted to find an inspiration for a song. It has been so long since I last wrote one.

"Hey, Nick." She said in a chirpy voice.

"Mace." I said without even glancing at her. She must've thought I didn't want her to be there because she turned around, ready to head for the glass door.

"Wait. Why don't you sit down, Mace?" I told her. She faced me hesitantly. She looked at the bench then on the grass. I don't know why but she plopped down on the grass instead of sitting next to me.

"Uh, Mace, there's an awful lot of space beside me, you know." I said to her but she just smiled and didn't make a move towards the bench.

"Nick, Nick, Nick. When will you ever learn to appreciate all the little things around you?" She said so calmly while staring at me with her round brown eyes.

I scoffed at what she said. "What has that got to do with sitting on the grass? And just so you know, I do appreciate everything around me. I pay attention to details well."

She sighed and I took that as I sign of defeat but she just seems to have an answer to all of my questions. "Look at this grass for example, Nick. It's just feels so cool and fresh against me. Why sit on the bench when you have the grass where you can roll around on?" And she lied down on the grass to emphasize her point. This time, I was the one who sighed.

"Anyway, it's a beautiful Friday afternoon. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow." She actually looked like she didn't mind that she and Randolf just broke up. Normally, girls would take almost a month to get over someone, right? Or was that just me?

"I'm not sure if I am, Mace. Why?"

"You see, I'm teaching kids from our sister school how to play softball and I was wondering if you'd want to help out."

Okay, this is weird. Why isn't she asking her teammates instead?

"Ok, but why me?" I just had to ask her.

"Well, Randolf and I broke up so it'd be weird to ask help from him. My teammates aren't available either. I saw you on the field a couple of times and you seemed quite capable of playing against me."

Oh. There I go again. Assuming. "I don't know, Mace. I'm not really good with kids."

"Come on, Nick. Please? A Yankees fan wouldn't let the kids down would he?" Damn. She just used the Fan card on me while obviously charming me with her irresistible pout.

"That's just unfair, Macy, but fine. I'm in." Who could resist her pouting anyway?

A smile spread on her face and she practically pounced on me. "Thanks, Nick. It's gonna be fun." She hugged me quickly and bid goodbye.

_I think I just found my inspiration._

_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that was a crappy chapter. I think I'm the one losing inspiration. I'll have to rewatch all JONAS L.A. episodes. :DD Happy New Year, everyone! Gah. I don't wanna go back to school. D:_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own JONAS. If I did, it wouldn't get canceled. Sad.

* * *

**Baby, You're Invincible: ****Chapter 12**

"So it's Macy, huh?" Kevin asked, obviously teasing me when we got to the firehouse. "We knew it all along."

"Knew it all along?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, you two have been close before we left for the tour last summer. Even Stella said there was a possibility between you two and it was perfect timing that Macy and Randolf broke up that time. But due to the tour, the 'blooming romance' got cut off."

"Wow, you two are quite keen. I could swear I'm not the only genius in this family." I said sarcastically.

"It was you staring at a picture of Macy on your phone that gave it all away, my little brother." Ugh.

"Don't worry, bro. We won't interfere." He paused. "Not." Joe said then laughed with Kevin. I really want to hit these two right this moment.

"But seriously, Nick. It's obvious that you like her 'like her'. Just admit that to yourself and you'll feel a whole lot better." Kevin and his Jedi thing. Man, my brothers are driving me crazy!

"Anyway, Nick, can you help me with my project tomorrow?"

"No, Joe. I have plans tomorrow."

"And what exactly are those plans that you can't help your brother with school work?" Joe said, air quoting the word 'plans'.

"I'm teaching kids how to play softball tomorrow with Macy." I said nonchalantly and headed for the stairs. This is getting exhausting.

"Ooooh. Nicky's gonna be out on a date tomorrow." Joe teased.

"Shut up, Joe." I yelled as I heard them making kissy noises.

* * *

"You can do it, Jason." I encouraged him. I don't know why but I've taken a liking to the kid the first time I laid eyes on him. He somehow reminded me of myself.

He swung the bat and hit the ball across the field. "Go, Jason, Go!" I cheered for him. Macy was right. It is fun spending time with kids especially if you're playing your favorite sport.

By the time we finished teaching the kids, we were so exhausted that we stopped by the school's playground to seat on a bench before heading our the school gate.

"I see you've met Nick Junior." Macy said with a giggle.

"Nick Junior?" I asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, cos' Jason's just so like you, Nick. The way you two want to be alone sometimes and he's pretty serious most of the time."

"So you're saying that I'm a grouchy loner?" I asked her jokingly.

"Well, if you put it that way. He's quite competitive too but we still kicked your team's butt." She laughed.

"What's wrong with being serious and competitive?" I asked her defensively.

"No, nothing's wrong with that. Actually, Jason's one of my favorites. He doesn't speak much but when he does, you couldn't help but listen. Yup, he's exactly like you, Nick." She said looking at the swing. A moment later, she walked over and sat at the swing.

I went to where she was and started pushing her swing slowly. "So you're saying that I'm a favorite too?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She smirked. She's bluffing!

"Admit it, Misa. We all know that not even you could resist me." I said, calling her bluff.

"Charming, Lucas." We laughed. "But yes, you are a favorite."

I stopped pushing the swing and Macy looked up at me.

I was drowning. I was being pulled in deeper and deeper by her brown eyes. I had to mentally kick myself to pull myself away from her.

"That's good to know although I knew that already." I joked again, earning a smile from her. She looked at her watch then stood up.

"Oh! I just remembered I need to go to Stella today." She looked at me like she was asking for my permission.

"You should get going then, Mace. We both know Stella doesn't like waiting." She started running but turned back to wave with that big, all-teeth grin of hers. I waved back with a smile and walked in the opposite direction.

_Macy. _

I sighed and shook my head. No, this isn't a typical crush at all. _Maybe, I really do like Macy._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** It's been a while since my last update. Wew. Review away! :D Keeps me happy and inspired. This one's for Nacy017 for being a good fanfic friend and reading my NACY stories. Thank you so much! :DD

By the way, any of you guys got any nice love or angst quotes? PM them to me please? : That is all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jonas. Depressing thought, isn't it? Sigh.

* * *

**Baby, You're Invincible: Chapter 13**

It's been a few months and it's already February. Time goes by so fast when you're having fun and happy, I guess. Macy and I are _still_ friends. I know I've admitted to myself that I love her but I'm not willing to risk our friendship. It seems to be better this way.

I mean, what if she doesn't like me back that way? We just can't go back to being friends if I tell her, right?

So here I am, on a lovely Sunday evening, in the firehouse.

I hate having writer's block. I expected for words to keep flowing in my head but nothing came to mind. Now that I realized I'm in love with Macy, shouldn't I be able to write a lot more romantic songs than usual? I've been in front of the piano for almost 3 hours but all I've got are rejects. They're either not good enough or I can't finish writing the song because my mind keeps wondering off.

"Son, you okay?" My dad asked me when he noticed I didn't come down for dinner.

"I don't think so, dad." I answered him.

"I could tell from your brother's that there's a girl behind all these. Did your heart get broken? Let's go down stairs. Being alone doesn't mend broken hearts."

"No, it's not like that, dad. It's just that I'm friends with this girl and it's kind of a Joe and Stella situation except I don't know what she feels for me." I explain to him.

"Well, you'll know if a girl likes you through the way she acts around you." He said trying to enlighten me.

"That's another thing, dad. She's sweet and friendly with everyone else so I can't really tell. But I do know we have this 'bond' between us that she doesn't have with other people. I don't know if that's good though."

"That's a tough one. My advice would be to tell her. She might feel the same way." He said as he patted my back and went down the stairs. I followed him and ate the food they left for me.

As soon as I got ready for bed, I checked my phone for any messages. I stared at it for a few minutes, debating over I should message her or call her or just go to sleep. What could she be doing now?

My curiosity got the best of me. I dialed her number. It rang and she answered. I've never called her before so it amazed me how sweet her voice could sound even over the phone.

"Nick! Why are you still up?" She asked me with pure surprise in her voice.

"I can't sleep. Sing me a lullaby?" I joked.

"Sure, Nick. I'm sure my voice will definitely knock you out." She said, humoring me.

"I just wanted to try out if my phone was broken because I tried calling Kevin a few minutes ago and I can't hear what he's saying." I said as an excuse to call her.

"Oh. Well, it's definitely working." She giggled through the phone.

"Yeah, it is." I could picture her smiling on the other end.

"Anyway, it's late, Nick. There's class tomorrow. Better go to sleep. We don't want your adorable face getting ugly now, do we?"

"Aw. Okay, Mace. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Nick."

"Same to you, Mace." And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while. And this is one of those filler chapters. January and February sucks. School work, Prom, Achievement Test, Aptitude Tests and Science Fair. Excuse me for the late updates. I promise to finish this though. :)


End file.
